


Batter

by AnotherStory



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: ACTUAL FLUFF, And Its a Crackship, Hey look I wrote fluff, Kisses, M/M, no surprise there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherStory/pseuds/AnotherStory
Summary: Gaius visits Xander on his lunch break, and brings a bowl.For moeblob on Tumblr, because their art is pure and wonderful, and got me started on this train wreck. Sort of placed in their modern au but not really? Anyway, here is gift.





	Batter

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I haven't had much time to write you guys and I'm sorry. But moeblob is amazing, go take a look if you want cuteness, and if you see this please, please end my Asugi/Shiro thirst I love them.

“I have no idea how you stomach all that.” Xander rested a hand beneath his chin, watching in what he could only describe as a sort of perturbed fascination at the ginger perched on the mahogany desk beside him.

Aside from the two of them, his office was empty. Afternoon light streamed through parted cream curtains. Camilla had done his interior, and he rather enjoyed the warm atmosphere his sister has created. Apparently, so did Gaius, because he had once again chosen to grace Xander with his presence during his lunch break.

His boyfriend sucked the remaining chocolate cake batter from a comically large wooden spoon before dipping it back into the plastic mixing bowl that sat balanced precariously on his lap. There was a smear at the corner of his mouth that he licked away. He arched an eyebrow at Xander inquisitively, but the curve of his lips betrayed that he knew exactly what Xander was staring at.

“What's wrong, sugar?” Gaius drawled. His jade eyes glittered as though he were fighting to keep his laughter on the inside. “Do I got something on my face?”

“That,” Xander began, but his stern tone trailed off. There was no reasoning with Gaius when it came to sweets. Gaius called it “his greatest love”, and he'd long ago accepted playing second fiddle to the candy that the ginger always seemed to have on him. This was just taking it to another level. A fond smile of disbelief creeping onto his face, Xander offered Gaius a soft shake of his head. “That can't be healthy. It's raw.”

“Been doing this for years. Hasn't killed me yet,” Gaius argued playfully, lifting the spoon again and running his tongue through the thick mixture.

Xander made a noise that was something between a chuckle and an exasperated sigh. He loved this man, gods help him, but sometimes he wondered if he did this sort of thing solely to see Xander's reaction.

It seemed so by the way Gaius laughed. “Hey, don't knock it ‘til you try it. Did you never lick the bowl as a kid?”

No, Xander thought bitterly, he didn't. There was never any baking to be had when he was young. Elise was allowed to do it sometimes, and even Leo snuck a lick every so often, but he'd never seen the appeal. “I have not, and I certainly haven't scarfed an entire bowlful.”

“And I'm guessing you'd say “no, thank you” like the good gentleman you are even if I offered?” Gaius leaned back on his hands, and the blonde had to physically stop himself from lurching forward across his desk to grab the wobbling bowl. His boyfriend remained entirely unconcerned.

“It's just batter,” Xander tried to explain, making a vague gesture with the hand not supporting his head. “How good could it possibly be?”

He wasn't expecting the extravagantly long gasp that followed. It was a gasp as though he had somehow personally insulted Gaius's mother, and Xander stared at him incredulously. The look of sheer horror on his boyfriend's face was just about enough to make him burst out laughing.

It was no laughing matter to Gaius, it seemed. “This will not stand,” he declared, with the force and completely serious sincerity that Xander expected from an army general. Then in an instant, it became a whine just endearing enough to draw a tiny smile out of him. “You haven't even tried it!”

The blonde smiled tiredly. “You aren't going to let me out of this, are you?”

Gaius shook his head stubbornly.

He sighed. “If I agree to taste it,” he relented, “will that be the end of it? You won't try to coerce me into eating more?”

“One taste, then.” Gaius crossed his heart with his finger, and Xander had to snort. Smiling sheepishly, Gaius repeated the action- this time without the fingers of his other hand crossed. He picked up the spoon and lapped at it, offering the bowl over to him. “Just dip your finger in, sugar.”

Xander didn't move.

Gaius's eyebrows scrunched up cutely in confusion. He returned the spoon to the bowl, and the little disappointed frown he wore was almost enough to get Xander to reconsider his impromptu plan. Almost.

He pushed himself up out of his seat in one quick motion, pressing his lips to Gaius’s own. He felt the ginger freeze under the sudden affection, and Xander pulled away to wipe the excess batter from his mouth. “Sweet,” he commented easily, ignoring the stunned look he was receiving.

A laugh, high and disbelieving, burst from Gaius's mouth. “I didn't know you had it in you!” he practically cackled. He set the bowl on the other side of him and crawled across the desk. “Feel like another taste?”

“Really, Gaius,” Xander chided, though he made no attempt to stop the other man from fitting himself comfortably in Xander's lap, “you're shameless.”

A kiss was pressed gently to his lips, and the blonde melted. He drew Gaius closer, tasting chocolate on his tongue, and let his hand settle innocently on the small of Gaius's back. Cheeky as ever, Gaius blew a raspberry against the corner of his mouth, and Xander laughed.

“You love me,” Gaius teased, nuzzling his neck.

Xander sighed. “Unfortunately,” he admitted, rubbing little circles on the ginger's back. He eyed the discarded cake batter with new interest. “Where did you even get all that? You work as a barista. Did you run home?”

“I stole it,” Gaius responded, as easily as if he were talking about the weather.

“ _Gaius_.”


End file.
